


Plenty more

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Merlin is Arthur's new bedwarmer, but he's a little skinny for Arthur's liking. Ah well, there's plenty that can be done about that.elsie for the love of god dont read this





	Plenty more

He felt the chains drop from his wrists, and immediately waggled his fingers, stretching them out. “Up.” He was grabbed by the wrists, and pulled to his feet by rough, calloused hands. “Present yourself nicely,” a gruff voice demanded, shoving him forward. The little cart he travelled in was just big enough to stand up in, but his head still scraped the ceiling. “Stay still. Let them do what they like.” The captive nodded, silent and docile, the hands letting go. He heard the door at the back of his carriage open, and then close again. He waited. There were still shackles around his ankles, and a strip of fabric around his mouth. 

The light, after months spent in his dark cage, was unbearable, but the boy knew the punishment for misbehaving. He could see his captor a little to the left, looking smug, a greedy smile in his eyes. He watched someone approach the man, muttering a few words, and he found the gag removed from his mouth. He snapped his jaw shut. “Beautiful lips,” the man commented, nodding. “Turn.” He turned, feeling a pair of warm hands on his back, running down his ass and spreading his cheeks apart.  
“A fine specimen, no?”  
“Very fine. Very beautiful,” the man said, grabbing the boy and turning him back around. “Nice and bony. How has it been trained?”  
“As standard. Will be content to stay in a dark room, needs feeding only once every other day, doesn't need much sleep. May I ask his purpose, sir?”  
“A birthday present,” the man told his captor, stroking the boy's lips. “How much?”  
“Ten thousand.”  
“So much? But then it is quite remarkable.”  
“He was bred for this purpose. And young.”  
“How old?”  
“Fourteen.” That was a lie. The prisoner was well over sixteen and his captor knew it. “And untouched. And very talented.”  
“I don't doubt it. I'll give you eight thousand for it.”  
“The asking price is ten.”  
“Nine, then.” He felt a hand on his cock, but kept looking up. “It's cock’s not all that big.”  
“Six and a half inches, when erect.”  
“I stand corrected. Teeth?” His jaw was forced open, fingers poking around his mouth. “All developed?”  
“Yes sir. Unmarked body, too.” That was another lie. The boy had several scars on the soles of his feet. “Nine and a half thousand.”  
“I'll take it.” He handed the trader a large bag of money. “It will behave itself?”  
“He will.”  
“Turn.” He turned again, a rope tied tightly around his wrists. “Come.” 

The boy was tied up again, and shoved into the back of a cart, gagged tightly with a strip of leather. It was still bright, the hot sun beating down on him. “He'll want you pale,” the man said, roughly throwing a large sack over him. “Cover your body.” He shuffled inside, legs bound to his chest with rope. He didn't try to break them. 

The boy was untied a few hours later, the sack ripped off of him. It wasn't so bright now; the sunlight was just fading. He was dragged through a door, unblinking and solemn, and into a small, cold room. “You may sleep tonight.” He felt spit on his face before the door was slammed shut. The room was dark, though a little light crept around the doorframe. The obediently lay down on his back, arms by his sides, eyes shut. 

A thick blue ribbon was tied around his neck, and another around his waist, the bow in front of his crotch. “Keep your head up,” someone barked, forcing him to walk forward. His hair was growing longer, and fell across his forehead. It tickled, but he hadn't been given permission to move his arms: only to walk. It was still early morning. He was led across a large courtyard, and then told to stand outside a large wooden door. He could hear laughter and voices inside the room. There were two guards on the door, but the other man had left, and he was alone. 

After about half an hour of waiting, the door swung open. He saw a man at the far end of the table, smiling with satisfaction, and a younger man to his left, looking rather pleased. “Slave. Come here.” The older man beckoned him over, the boy walking quickly across the room. His legs were weak, but he could still move at some speed. “Happy birthday Arthur.”  
“Uncle, I don't know what to say.” Arthur looked his gift up and down.  
“This is your birthday present. Enjoy him as you see fit.”  
“Thank you, Aggravaine. Have him taken to my chambers,” he said to one of the servants, who approached the boy. “I'll just be a minute.” 

The slave stood by the door, unsure of his place. It was about ten minutes before the door burst open, the man from before walking in. The boy bowed on instinct. “Good morning, I suppose?” He bowed his head. “Can you speak?” The boy nodded. “Do I need to give you permission?” He nodded again. “You can speak?”  
“Thank you master.”  
Arthur clicked his tongue a few times. “So. Do you have a name?”  
“No master. You can give me one, if you think I deserve it.”  
“You're joking.” He shook his head. “What shall I call you then? Tuppi?” Merlin wrinkled his nose. Arthur laughed a little, taking off his boots. “How about Merlin?”  
“As you wish master.” Merlin looked down at the floor.  
“So, where are you from Merlin?”  
“I don't know.” Arthur squinted, prompting him to continue. “Nobody ever told me.”  
“Oh. Well, er, do you have any questions?”  
“No.” Merlin knew better than to ask questions.  
“So, I hear you were trained by Katrin.” Arthur looked him up and down, scrutinising every line of Merlin's body.  
“Yes master.”  
“You're very thin,” Arthur commented, touching Merlin's arm. “We'll see about that. How old are you?”  
“Not excactly sure. Maybe seventeen.”  
“I see. I'm twenty two. If you care.” Arthur ran his fingers down Merlin's arm. “So pale. Like a ghost.”  
“I don't go outside much.”  
“I can tell.” Arthur put his hand on Merlin's back, tracing his spine. “You're very pretty. Can you smile?” Merlin did his best. “We'll work on it.” He untied the ribbon on Merlin's neck, inspecting Merlin's Adam's apple, fingers soft and light. “You'll do anything I ask of you?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Right. Well, I would like you a bit plumper.” Merlin gulped. “What foods do you like?”  
“I uh-" Merlin shrugged. “What?”  
“I asked what food you liked.” Arthur danced his fingers down Merlin's leg. “Sit down, show me your feet.” Merlin sat down on the table, Arthur crouching down on the floor. “Fruits?”  
“I don't know what that is master,” Merlin admitted, tensing as Arthur lifted his foot to examine it.  
“All these scars. Those are from a whip?”  
“Yes master.”  
“You're a bad boy then. Fruits are things like grapes, and berries.” Merlin still looked blank. “Apples?”  
“Oh, apples.” Merlin nodded.  
“What do you eat then?”  
“Grains. Bread. Seeds.” Merlin shrugged again, letting Arthur tickle the base of his foot. Merlin tried not to laugh. “Whatever I'm given.”  
“Hm. Interesting. Are you cold?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Move closer to the fire then.” Merlin shuffled closer. “What's all that on your wrists?”  
“Rope marks.”  
“I see. Well, from now on, you do anything I ask of you. Do you understand?”  
“Of course Master.” Merlin felt Arthur move behind him, putting his hands on Merlin's stomach, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing.  
“You're hungry?”  
“I suppose.” 

Merlin sat there while Arthur left the room, returning a few moments later. “So. What did you do to deserve all that punishment, Merlin?” Arthur returned to checking over Merlin's body. The ribbon was still tied around his waist. “Tried to run away?”  
“I don't remember not having them. I suppose I misbehaved as a child.”  
“I see.” Arthur nodded, stroking the scars with a rough fingertip. “Naughty boy.” Merlin nodded. There was a knock on the door, and Arthur stood up. “Enter.” 

A train of servants came in, setting down huge trays of food on the table around Merlin. “Very good. Leave.” They left, silent as they came. “I want you to lie down on the bed for me Merlin.” Arthur pointed to the bed, Merlin walking over to it, staring in apprehension. “Lie down. Sit up a little on the pillows.” Merlin had only been in a bed once before, and it hadn't been nearly as comfortable as this. He melted into it, propping himself up like his master had requested.  
“Master?”  
“Yes Merlin?” Arthur was carrying over a tray, and sat in the chair by the bed, tray on his lap.  
“Nothing.”  
Arthur squinted, but let it go. “Open wide.” Merlin opened his mouth, letting Arthur drop in slices of apple. “Good boy.” He continued, until Merlin had finished all of the apple slices. Merlin hummed contentedly, Arthur patting his tummy. “What next, let's see.” Arthur went back to the table, returning with a bowl of buttered potatoes.  
“I can't eat another thing.”  
“Come on, we're just getting started. Just eat all ten of these, and then we can stop. Alright?” Merlin nodded, Arthur spearing a potato with his fork, putting it into Merlin's waiting mouth. “Good.”  
“That's so good.”  
“Get used to it. I'll go easy on you today, but only because it's your first day.” Merlin nodded, accepting another potato. “In future, you'll eat until I say stop.”  
“Yes master. Sorry.”  
“Hm. So, some ground rules.” Another potato. “You don't leave this bed unless I say you do. If you need the toilet, you can leave without asking.” Potato. “If you speak put of turn, there will be punishment. But I suppose you're used to that.” Another potato. “Also, you don't get to have an orgasm unless I tell you too, alright sweet pea?” Merlin nodded, swallowing. “But I will let you have quite a few, as long as you behave nicely.”  
“Yes master.” Arthur forced another potato into his mouth. “I can't-"  
“That's six. Four more.”  
“It hurts.” Merlin gulped down the food.  
“Four more.” Arthur took another one from the bowl, Merlin opening his mouth obediently. Arthur patted Merlin's stomach. He was a little swollen with food, but not enough to satisfy Arthur. “Three more.” Merlin nodded nervously, taking the next one from Arthur's fork. “Two.” Merlin gulped down the next one, wriggling uncomfortably. “Stop moving.” Merlin bit into the next potato, almost choking. “It's a bit rich for you, is it?” Merlin nodded, struggling to keep his food down. “Last one.” Arthur popped in the last potato, looking into the bowl. There was a large amount of melted butter and herbs in the bottom of the bowl. “Alright, open wide sweetie.”  
“But you said-"  
“Shh, sh.” Merlin opened his mouth, Arthur tipping the melted butter in. “Swallow.” Merlin swallowed, throat bobbing. “Very good.”  
“Master it hurts,” Merlin whined, Arthur rubbing his tummy a little to soothe it.  
“Better now. You'll learn to love that feeling.” Arthur stood up, leaving the empty bowl on the floor. “I have something for you.” Arthur took out a large square of blue fabric, balling it up and tossing it at Merlin. “That's your clothes from now on.”  
“I've never had clothes before,” Merlin commented, wrapping the fabric around himself. “It's very soft.”  
“You can't wear it all the time. Only when I have visitors, or there are servants in the room. Alright?” Arthur snatched it away from Merlin, hanging it from the bed.  
“Yes master. Whatever you say.” Merlin looked a little bruised, and winced at the cold.  
“Good boy. Well, I have things to do. I'll be back this evening.” He tapped Merlin's nose, then left. 

Merlin was confused to say the least. Katrin had taught him that his master would lock him in a dark room, with no food and water. But this man, Arthur, he seemed almost nice. Merlin didn't like the pain in his stomach, but the food had been very good, and being confined to this soft, feather mattress wasn't terrible. He had never been so comfortable, but he was so confused. 

When Arthur returned several hours later, Merlin hadn't moved from his place in the bed. His stomach was still swollen, and he felt like he was going to vomit. “Out of bed. You need a wash.” Merlin rolled out of bed, nodding. “Stand on here.” Arthur pointed to a large grey towel, which Merlin stepped onto, before hot water was poured over his head by his master, then a soft towel wrapped around him. “Dry off and get back into bed,” Arthur demanded, Merlin shivering as he dried himself with the towel. “Are you hungry?”  
“No master. Quite full.”  
“I have a special drink for you. Finish it all, and then you can go to sleep.” He took a large black jug, handing it to Merlin.  
“All of it?”  
Arthur handed him a plain black cup, nodding. “Yep. Into bed.” Merlin nodded, climbing into bed and filling his cup. The liquid was creamy, and smelt like spice. Merlin dipped a finger in first, tasting it. It was very good. He finished the cup. “You like it?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Good. You'll drink a full jug of that every say before bed, understood?” Merlin nodded. “Refill your cup then.” 

Merlin drank three more times before the jug was empty, and he felt his belly swell, become full of the rich drink. Arthur was washing himself, and Merlin couldn't help but look. “Have you finished yet?”  
“Yes, master,” Merlin managed, gagging.  
“Keep it down,” Arthur warned, drying himself and walking over. “Show me the cup?” Merlin held out the empty cup. “There's still some in there. And in the jug too, I'll bet.”  
“I couldn't get it all out.”  
“You have a tongue, don't you? Lick them both clean for me.” The jug wasn't nearly big enough for Merlin to lick clean, but he did as much as his tongue could reach, and Arthur seemed satisfied. He cleaned the whole cup with just his tongue. 

Merlin let Arthur manipulate his body, curling around him, a hand on Merlin's belly. “Sleep well Merlin.” 

Merlin woke the next morning with an urge to pee. He climbed out of bed, walking to the chamber pot a few steps away, pissing as quietly as he could. He climbed back into bed, finding Arthur already awake. “Good morning.”  
“Morning.” Merlin lay there, letting Arthur play with his hair for a few minutes. “Master, I feel sick?”  
Arthur patted his stomach, laughing. “You're just bloated. Time for breakfast.” The doors opened, and once again, trays of food were brought in, set down on the table. Arthur took a large bowl, filling it up with things for Merlin to eat.  
“Master I can't possibly.”  
“Shh, shh shh. Eat up.” Arthur pressed a chunk of sausage against Merlin's lips, Merlin opening up and swallowing it. “I've got training today.” Arthur dig out a slice of bacon, ripping it up and feeding it through Merlin's lips. “And I need you to get used to things.” Merlin had emptied the bowl, and now licked Arthur's fingers clean. Arthur stood up, going back to the table. “I'll come back to see you at lunchtime. By then, I want all this finished.” Arthur put a small tray down on the bed.  
“Master, please, I can't.”  
“There's not that much. I want you all bloated and swollen for me when I get back.” Arthur tapped Merlin's nose again, leaving the room. 

A week later, Merlin, at Arthur's command, was sat on the bed, legs spread, gorging himself on chicken. “Oh Merlin,” Arthur said, walking back in. “Look at you, you hungry boy.”  
“Not hungry. I'm full now.” He had watched Arthur carve the entire roast chicken that morning, piling it up on the tray which now rested on Merlin's very full stomach.  
“What's that?”  
“I can't eat any more.”  
“Finish it.” Merlin shook his head. “Merlin, I carved that chicken especially for you. You wouldn't be rude and not eat it, would you?”  
“Please master. I'll be sick.”  
“You won't dare.” Arthur sat down on Merlin's side. “Finish it off, and then I'll let you have an orgasm later, hm?” Merlin curled his toes. He was desperate to come: Arthur hadn't allowed it in days, but at the same time, he felt so much pain in his stomach. “Is that a deal?”  
“Yes master,” Merlin squeaked, reaching for another piece of chicken. “Sorry.”  
Arthur sat and watched him eat, Merlin become fuller and fuller with each mouthful. “See you later Merlin.” 

Merlin was sated by the time Arthur returned, the pain in his stomach subsiding. Arthur had told him he wasn't actually putting on much fat, he was just full of food, and that they'd need to do something about that. But for now, Merlin just sat, legs spread, full of food, waiting for his master. Arthur lay down next to Merlin, slapping kisses all down his front, licking a line up Merlin's already hard cock, pressing kisses to the thin hair which was growing there. Arthur wrapped his lips around Merlin's cock, taking it deep into his mouth. It didn't take long for Merlin to peak, the streams of come shooting down Arthur's throat. Arthur took his lips away, kissing Merlin on the mouth, letting him taste his own seed. “Good boy. So good to me,” Arthur mumbled between kisses. “You sleepy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. Just have your drink and you can sleep.” Arthur walked over to the bed, fetching the familiar jug and cup.  
“I don't want it.”  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Merlin, you'll never be big if you don't drink your special drink,” Arthur said, pouring the first cup. “And I want you to be big.”  
“What if I refuse?” Merlin stared up at his master through those thick eyelashes.  
“I'll spank you for bad behaviour.” Merlin nodded, rolling onto all fours, arse in the air. “You want a spanking?”  
“I don't want my drink.” Arthur sighed, realising Merlin really wasn't going to drink it. “So spank me.”  
Arthur brought down the first hit on Merlin's bony arse, Merlin gasping. “Twenty spanks, for this.” Merlin nodded, preparing himself. “Count for me.”  
“Go on, harder than that,” Merlin encouraged, as Arthur gave the next hit. “Hard as you can. I've been a very naughty boy, not drinking my fat juice.”  
Arthur huffed, slapping harder. “That hard enough?”  
“I can take worse,” Merlin shrugged. “Get all your anger out.”  
Arthur stopped, standing up. “You like this, don't you?”  
“Oh, I adore it,” Merlin admitted, nodding. “But you promised twenty spanks for bad behaviour, and I only got three. Are you breaking your promise?”  
As annoying as it was, Arthur did like Merlin talking back to him. He nodded, falling onto the bed with a sigh. “Merlin.”  
“I'll finish my drink. It's too good to waste.”

It was two months later, and Merlin sprawled out on the bed, eating ham. Arthur was sat writing a letter, occasionally glancing up at Merlin. “You're enjoying that?” Merlin nodded, gulping down another mouthful. “I want to measure you,” Arthur said, Merlin standing up. Arthur took the ribbon out of the cupboard, the one Merlin had been wearing when they first met, and wrapped it around Merlin's waist. Just reached enough to tie a small bow. “Look at that.” Arthur squeezed Merlin's stomach, grinning. “You're putting on weight for me.”  
“Do you like it?”  
Arthur nodded, fingering the bulges under Merlin's chin. “Very much. I like ruining you.”  
“I like it too,” Merlin said, smiling.  
“But we aren't stopping now, oh no,” Arthur pulled Merlin into bed, kissing the top of his head. “You're going to keep on eating, and eating, and eating.”  
“Until?” They loved indulging each other in this fantasy.  
“Until your fat tummy is so big I can bury my face in it.”  
“Then will you stop?” Merlin grinned, knowing the answer.  
“No, I won't stop. You’ll get fatter and fatter, until you break the bed, and I have to get a new one made, big enough for you.” Arthur kissed Merlin's hands.  
“And then will you stop?”  
“No. I won't stop even when you can't even move. When I need two strong men to carry you around, when you can't even leave the bed to piss on your own.” Merlin felt his insides flutter. “And you'll relish it.”  
“Whatever you ask of me master.” Merlin smiled wickedly.  
“But we're barely getting started yet. But you're getting hungrier, aren't you?” Merlin had begun to down his evening drink with ease, and Arthur had requested two jugs of it tonight. “Don't you worry. There's plenty to eat.”


End file.
